


Sebastian Love and the Power Vertical

by Red_Box



Category: Little Britain
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box
Summary: It is hard to punish your personal aide when he clearly enjoys it!





	Sebastian Love and the Power Vertical

> PM: Well, this will teach you! 
> 
> SL: Oh-h yeas, Prime Minister!

http://fav.me/dd9w89d

https://privatter.net/i/4121247


End file.
